All's Fair in Love and Street Fighter
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: Nico is terrible at video games. She's also not above cheating. Futa!Rin


"So…what do you want to do?"

Rin and Nico sit on the couch at Rin's home, awkwardly staring at each other. Rin scratches her chin for a moment, clearly thinking very hard.

"Well, we could play video games," She says.

"Video games?" Nico says smugly. "The great Nico-nii is incredible at video games! It's just one of her many talents!"

"Oh really?" Rin says, getting up and running out of the room. She comes back moments later with a box for _Street Fighter IV_. "I bet I can beat you at this, nya!"

"You're on!" Nico says as she jumps up from the couch. "You don't stand a chance!"

Minutes later the game is set up. Nico very quickly chooses Chun-Li. Rin takes a little more time to decide before finally settling on Sagat. She turns to Nico as the stage loads.

"You ready, Nico-chan?" Rin asks confidently.

"I was born ready," Nico responds, gripping the controller tightly.

The first round is over in about thirty seconds. Rin's character skillfully overpowers Nico as she aimlessly mashes buttons. Rin looks smugly over at Nico. Nico says nothing.

The second round goes a bit differently. Rin, made confident by her victory in the previous round, makes a careless error that puts her character in a vulnerable position, which Nico wholeheartedly takes advantage of. Rin watches in horror as Nico wins the round with only luck and button mashing.

By the third round Rin is focused. She goes in for small attacks and gracefully blocks and dodges everything Nico throws at her. Finally her combo meter is completely filled, so while Nico's character is vulnerable she gets into position and quickly presses the sequence of buttons to activate her Ultra Combo.

"Tiger Destruction!" Rin shouts as she annihilates Nico's character. She looks over at Nico again. Her frustration is written all over her face. Rin laughs. The noise catches Nico's attention.

"T-that was just a fluke!" She defends. "I'm gonna win the next match, just you watch!"

Nico did not win the next match. Or the one after that. Or the one after that. After about ten matches of losing she starts getting desperate. She looks over at Rin as she loses another round. Rin's focus is completely on the game, her eyes are shining with determination. Nico thinks for a moment.

What if that focus were to break?

The third round of the match starts up. Rin goes in for the attack, but Nico focuses on dodging every attack as she subtly scoots closer to Rin. Soon they are right next to each other. Rin hasn't noticed. Nico reaches over and carefully undoes the zipper on Rin's pants. Rin is still focused on the game. Nico reaches into Rin's pants and squeezes her dick through her underwear. She is delighted when she feels Rin jump.

Rin squirms as Nico gently massages her quickly growing erection. Her focus is still on the game, but she's starting to slip. Her combo meter is full, so naturally she goes in to execute it, but the sudden shock of Nico's fingers brushing directly against her shaft causes her to press the wrong button on the d-pad, causing her character to flail aimlessly. Rin whines slightly as she feels Nico pull her cock out from her underwear. She fights the urge to focus on the warmth of Nico's hand as she moves it along her shaft and instead tries her best to focus completely on the game. She's having quite a bit of difficulty, though.

"Nico-chan…not faaaiiir…" She says, barely holding back a moan. Moments later she feels Nico's hand leave her shaft. She almost sighs in relief as she feels all her concentration return to the game. She starts up another combo, and prepares to finish Nico off once and for all.

She nearly drops the controller when she feels something warm and wet around her shaft. Her focus slips even more than before as Nico lightly sucks on the head. She starts to feel dizzy as Nico takes in more of her cock, running her tongue along the length. The controller hangs limply in her hands. Rin can vaguely make out her character standing perfectly still, doing absolutely nothing as they are slowly beaten by what was probably just button mashing. She begins breathing heavily, letting out little noises as Nico slides the shaft in and out of her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head.

"N-Nico-chan!" Rin cries, her approaching orgasm making her drop the controller and forget the game completely. She grabs Nico's pigtails, gripping tightly as she lets herself fall apart. She lets out a long, breathy moan as she comes, filling Nico's mouth with her cum. As Nico pulls away and swallows, Rin can only sit there in a post-orgasmic trace. She is only brought out of it when she hears a sound coming from the game.

 _K.O!_ , says the announcer. _Chun-Li wins!_ Rin stares at the game, then at Nico, then at the game, then at Nico. She is completely flabbergasted. Did Nico just give her a blow job…just so she could beat her at Street Fighter? She fixes her gaze on Nico, who is currently smiling smugly at her. Rin waits a brief moment before speaking.

"Nico-chan," she says, "Do you not want to play video games, nya?"

Nico's smirk grows wider. "Tired of losing to the great Nico-Nii?" It takes all of Rin's willpower not to mention that Nico had A) only won once today, and B) cheated her way to victory.

"No," Rin says. "I was wondering if you just wanna have sex instead."

Nico raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want more, Rin?"

Rin doesn't answer. Instead she tackles Nico to the floor, pinning her beneath her, their faces inches apart. Nico's smirk never leaves her face.

"You've got me all wound up, Nico-chan," Rin says, her voice trembling with need. "I'm gonna need release." She quickly captures Nico's lips in a rough, sloppy kiss, their tongues pushing against each other as they fight for dominance. Rin's tongue slips through a tiny weak point and eagerly explores Nico's mouth. Nico fights back with equal vigor.

"Just relax, Nico-chan," Rin says as she breaks apart from the kiss. "I'm gonna make you feel really good, nya." Rin pulls up Nico's shirt, exposing her smooth stomach and tiny breasts, hidden by an adorable pink bra. Rin presses her lips against Nico's sternum, her tongue slipping out of her mouth and running along the smooth skin as she reaches around to unhook Nico's bra. She lightly grazes her teeth against Nico's flesh as she moves upward toward her now exposed breasts, her pink nipples stiff from arousal. She swirls her tongue around one of the pink nubs before taking it into her mouth and sucking roughly, occasionally giving it a light nibble.

"R-Rin!" Nico moans as she runs a hand through Rin's hair. Rin purrs in response as she reaches a hand down to unzip Nico's skirt. She then moves her hand to the spot between Nico's legs, rubbing her through her panties and feeling the massive wet spot. Rin begins to move down Nico's body, eventually stopping right in front of her clothed pussy. She grins as she reaches up and pulls down Nico's skirt and panties in a single motion, exposing her smooth, pink sex.

"Wow…Nico-chan's so wet, nya!" Rin says, running a finger along the slit and marveling at the liquid flowing out. She leans forward and places a small kiss on the tiny nub, causing Nico to let out a small whimper. Rin giggles before taking the clit into her mouth and sucking gently. She pokes at Nico's entrance with two fingers before sliding them inside, her wetness making the task so much easier. Rin begins quickly moving her fingers in and out of Nico, all while continuing to suck on her clit, just a tad rougher. Nico gasps, attempting to buck her hips into Rin's fingers, but Rin holds her down. She takes out her fingers, much to Nico's dismay, and pulls back to examine them. They glisten with Nico's juices, strings connecting the fingers as they pull apart. Rin brings them to her lips, licking and sucking them, at first tentatively but very quickly with great delight.

"You taste so good, nya," Rin says, before burying her face in Nico's pussy. Nico cries as Rin's tongue slips inside, thrashing around and brushing against her sensitive spots. Nico squirms as Rin continues to eat her out, reaching down and grabbing her head, pressing her even harder against her sex. Rin hums as she listens to Nico's moans, sending little vibrations along Nico's nerves and throughout her body.

"Oh god, Rin-chan, I'm…oh GOD!" Nico almost screams, arching her back as her orgasm rips though her. Rin's tongue continues to swish around inside her, lapping up all the juices flowing out. Finally she pulls away, her lips glistening with fluid. She smiles and crawls back up Nico's body, kissing her as she comes down from her high.

"Rin…" Nico says as they pull apart.

"Nya?" Rin says, still smiling.

Nico reaches down and grabs Rin's cock, which was now fully hard again. She guides it to her pussy, the tip brushing against her slit. With her other hand she pulls Rin's head down, so her mouth is right near her ear.

"Fuck me," She whispers.

Rin complies immediately and with enthusiasm. She quickly slides inside Nico, letting out something between a moan and a sigh as Nico's heat envelopes her. She pulls out for a brief moment before slamming back in, making both of them cry out. Rin moves in and out at a frantic pace, and Nico tightly grips her shoulders.

"Nya…Nico-chan…you feel so good, nya!" Rin moans, somehow managing to speed up the already rapid pace of her thrusts. Her cock brushes against Nico's g-spot, making her throw her head back and let out a long, loud moan.

"D-do that again!" She gasps. Rin angles her hips so that every movement stimulates that one spot, leaving Nico screaming in pleasure. Nico wraps her legs around Rin's waist, holding her in place. She grabs Rin's head and brings her down for a rough kiss, their tongues haphazardly brushing against each other. Rin moans into the kiss, and Nico does the same as their climaxes approach. Rin thrusts a few more times before releasing her seed deep inside of Nico. The feeling of Rin's warm cum inside her sends Nico over the edge as well. They ride out their orgasms, their bodies pressed together as closely as they possibly can.

After about a minute they pull apart, panting as they recover. Rin kisses Nico's sweaty cheek before smiling brightly. Nico gives a tired smile in response.

"Nyaha…that felt great," Rin said breathily as she rolled off on Nico.

"Yeah," Nico said. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I dunno," Says Rin as she gets up. "You wanna play some more _Street Fighter_ , nya?"

"I think I've played enough for today," Nico says, also getting up and reaching for her discarded clothes. "Do you have any movies we could watch?"

"Yeah! I'll go grab some of my favorites, hang on!" Rin leaps up and rushes out of the room. As Nico watches Rin disappear, a small smirk appears on her face. _Well_ , she thinks as she looks down between her legs, seeing Rin's cum mix with her own juices as it slowly dripped out of her pussy, _I wonder how much of the movie we're actually gonna watch._


End file.
